crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Pasta Monster War (epic)
All of the scary guys were minding their usual business. Then Masky tweeted that Blasky has a dumb mask. Blasky tweeted that Masky has a big butt. The Operator tweeted "STOP FIGHTING GUIZE" Blasky says "SHUT UP NO-FACE"! Then Der Großemann was offeneded. As well as Mr.Slim/The Keeper/Administrator. As well as Slenderman/The Tall Man. Then the great war began. The Faceless Tall Guys formed FTG. FTG and the Masky bros decided to meet up at Mount Everest for a great war. Masky bros ask for backup: Jeff the Killer, The Skeleton That Pops Out, The Rake, The Grim Reaper, and The Devil. After a treacherous journey, both sides set up camps for the night. They had set up a camp every night, in fact, since they left. It was a long journey and they needed rest. After the night at Mount Everest, they began to build forts. While building, they slept in tents every night. When the forts were built, and pasta monsters were armed, the First Pasta Battle began. FTG slapped the others with their extendable arms with multiple joints/tentacles multiple times. Jeff sliced them off with his knife. Masky and Blasky followed suit. The Rake used his claws, Grim Reaper used his scythe, the skeleton uses is sharpened bones, and The Devil used his horns. Meanwhile, the Yeti is sleeping. He is awoken by the noise, and steps outside of his cave to see what it was. Shocked, he realizes that pasta monsters are fighting to the death. But the Yeti can take care of them. Plus that would provide him with some breakfast. Back to the First Pasta Battle: FTG's men keep growing new tentacles, but the others aren't injured by the slaps. Right when everyone is exhausted, the Yeti shows up. Roaring, he charges towards the armies. Before he can get close, PATRIXXX kills him. The pasta monsters are relieved, only to find out that PATRIXXX wants to kill them. The next portion of the war is the Uniting. FTG and the other pastas unite to defeat PATRIXXX. However, they are forced to retreat. Hopeless, they can only hide. "This reminds me of my days at the Collective...", sighed Mr. Slim. "How? I don't know". "Wait!" Blaskey chimed in. "The Collective may be able to help!". So they called the Fourth Dimension, and the Collective came to the rescue. "You guys catch Noah?", the Observer asked. "NO!!!", everyone shouts in unison. Everyone explains to the Collective why they had gathered. A plan was then made. The Collective would make Noah Maxwell kill PATRIXXX or they kill him. It was flawless. The Observer had come up with this. You had probably already guessed that. So they provide Noah Maxwell with a revolver handgun, and he went off to Mount Everest. Everyone would come distract PATRIXXX and Noah would sneak up and attack. The pasta monsters were trudging up Mount Everest towards PATRIXXX's new hideout. Then it began. FTG's tentacles looped around PATRIXXX's arms and pulled him down. The others attacked. He didn't die yet, however. He lasered down the attackers. He didn't miss a single target, but most of them survived. They all had major injuries, but Blasky, the skeleton, and Deadhead of the Collective didn't make it. That's when a loud bagn was heard. PATRIXXX fell to the ground, and tumbled down the mountain. Standing where PATRIXXX used to be was Noah. There was a great celebration. The Observer didn't even try to kill Noah.